


【杀破狼】红罗暖帐

by shizhishenyun



Category: shapolang
Genre: M/M, changgeng top, guyun bottom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 前后接《杀破狼》第四十九章“交心”，分清我的部分和原文的部分哦





	【杀破狼】红罗暖帐

*斗胆尝试写一下女神的文的同人~

 

他许久不言声，长庚正有些不易察觉的紧张时，顾昀忽然开口道：“亲也亲了，抱也抱了，你还想让我说什么？男人话太多就没时间做别的了，这道理你懂不懂？”

长庚一愣，却见顾昀弹指一点，床头那半死不活的汽灯立刻灭了个干脆利落，天尚未破晓，室内一下黑了，平时总是挂起来的床幔铺天盖地似的落下来，被一点窗缝里透进来的清晨凉风吹得微微摆动，长庚来不及反应，腰间一松，腰带竟不知什么时候被抽走了，他还没从方才“刀山火海”的誓言里回过神来，脸“轰”一下红了。

“子、子熹……”

顾昀漫不经心地应了一声，不耐烦地将胳膊上的绢布甩落，懒散地靠在柔软的锦被堆里，指尖划过长庚的衣襟：“当年在温泉别院的时候，你说你肖想过我……怎么想的？”

长庚：“……”

“不是挺会说话的么？”顾昀低笑道，“说来听听。”

长庚何曾见过这种连撩拨再戏弄的调/情，舌头当即打了个结：“我……我……”

“这种事上，光会想可不行。”顾昀隔着衣服抚过长庚的腰身，在他大腿根上不轻不重地摸了一把，长庚差点跳起来，气都不会喘了，左支右绌地抓住顾昀四处作怪的手，一把火从小腹一直烧到了嗓子眼，感觉自己就要烧成飞灰了。

顾昀已经挑开了他的衣襟。

胸口一凉，长庚才突然反应过来什么，一把按住顾昀的手，但已经来不及了——他胸口颈下的大小疤痕猝不及防地袒露出来，被那微带薄茧的手指一碰，滋味简直不要提了，长庚一方面忍不住躲闪，一方面又口干舌燥，两耳微鸣，不知该是进是退。

顾昀连日赶路，又在床边等了一宿，身上那点药效好巧不巧这时候过劲了，开始看不清东西，然而气氛正好，他也不便掏个琉璃镜戴上——戴着那玩意实在太像个准备拆钢甲的长臂师，破坏情绪。

此时他全凭一双手触感，自长庚身上凹凸起伏的疤痕上掠过，比亲眼瞧见的还要触目惊心。

顾昀：“疼不疼？”

长庚低下头，深深地看着他，答非所问道：“早结疤了。”

顾昀心里一时涌上百般滋味，连澎湃的色心都减了些，他眯细了逐渐模糊的眼睛，在那些伤疤上细细地摩挲，长庚实在受不了，忍无可忍地轻轻呜咽了一声，扣住顾昀的手腕。

“不怕，”顾昀哄道，“我疼疼你。”

倘若这半瞎看得见长庚此事的表情，大概就不会说出“不怕”俩字来了。

长庚俯下身亲他，顾昀被他亲得心头火起，正想翻身将此人就地正法，突然，长庚不知犯了什么毛病，脱口叫了他一声：“义父……”

顾昀：“……”

他直接让长庚这一嗓子叫软了，再大的情/欲也熄火歇菜地被拢成一团关进了铁笼里。

顾昀连着抽了好几口气，有心想冲长庚吼一声“这种场合瞎叫什么”，然而回想起来——人家也确实没叫错。

听说有些男人私下里特别喜欢这种背德的禁忌感，最愿意让床伴在被子里乱叫，可惜顾昀万万无此爱好，并且完全理解不了，这一年半载间，他好不容易才习惯了长庚直呼表字，渐渐不再拿他当干儿子看，谁知这种关键时候骤然遭遇到“义父”二字，真是撞了个头晕眼花。

长庚好似浑然不觉他的别扭，难以自抑似的连着叫了他几声，毫无章法地一下一下亲吻着他，亲密里又带了点让老流氓如坐针毡的虔诚，配合“义父”这称呼一起效果绝佳。

顾昀仿佛浑身上下爬满了蚂蚁，终于忍无可忍地一偏头：“别这么叫。”

长庚停下来，静静地凝视了他片刻，忽然伏在他耳边道：“义父，看不清了就把眼睛闭上，好不好？”

顾昀再聋也听出他是故意的了，何况还没来得及很聋：“……你来劲了吧？”

长庚的眼睛在黑暗的床幔中亮得惊心动魄，不依不饶地将声音压得又低又轻柔，撒娇似的在他耳边道：“义父，你当年说过‘就算到了京城，也有你护着我’，还记得吗？”

顾昀脸色变了几次，对长庚这手消遣自己的新招实在无从抵抗，只好计划起战略性撤退，一推长庚道：“行了，别不要脸了，该干什么干什么……嘶！”

“我该干什么？”长庚借着方才姿势之便又将他压了回去，手已经探到顾昀后腰，他在嘉峪关给某人正骨的时候就摸了个知己知彼，此时以大夫的稳准狠地突然出手，顾昀剧烈地哆嗦了一下，本能地想蜷缩起来，被长庚连着按了几个穴位，半边身体都麻了，长庚这才不慌不忙地接上下半句，“义父不是才替我告了病，要疼我吗？”

顾昀：“……”

他发现自己今年恐怕是流年不利，有点犯太岁，接连在沟里翻船。

长庚方才衣衫被被顾昀剥了个大半，此时悬在顾昀上方，发丝垂落，胸膛露出大半，这美色惹得他不得不多看两眼，心里也感叹自己可能一辈子就栽在这破毛病上了。长庚伸出一只手抚上自家小义父的脸颊，大拇指在那如凝脂般的肌肤上摩挲几下，惹得顾昀不得不闭了闭那一侧的眼。

这小子，哪里学来的招数？

药效减退，眼前几乎是一片模糊，顾昀只能感到亲吻不断轻柔的落在他的唇上，眼上，长庚吻他颤抖的睫毛，吻他的脖颈，小心翼翼地像是对待稀世珍宝。顾昀受不了他这种水磨功夫，伸出阻止他的手却被抓住，细细密密地舔过指缝和手心；手指被含在口中的高热与湿润让顾昀一下子叫出了声来：“长……长庚！”

“子熹……”长庚低声叫道，将顾昀身上的衣服扒了个干净，一双拿刀射箭的手带着老茧，握住了顾昀的性器。那一瞬间顾昀说不出是什么感受，所有的注意力全都集中在了下身，而他竟也在这样毫无技巧的挑逗中慢慢有了感觉。长庚的呼吸带着点呼气的温度和潮湿，紧紧贴在他的耳边，将热气往里吹，顾昀觉得他十有八九是故意的，带着点报复的心思，顾昀伸出手去，将长庚的那玩意在攥在手里。

长庚明显地吸了口气，顾昀还没来得及得意，就被一个直直撞上来的亲吻堵上了嘴，长庚的舌尖长驱直入，在口中肆意搅动，顾昀甚至听见了清晰的水声。牙齿轻咬有些干裂的唇瓣，先是将他们舔湿，再是不轻不重的咬过碾过，顾昀“嘶”了声，感到唇上的小口破了，流出了点血来，但没想到这却让长庚更加兴奋，亲吻的动作之大似乎像是要将他吞食入腹一般。长庚呼吸急促，半晌才停下来，低声喘息着道：“子熹，我觉得我快疯了……”

“那就疯吧。”顾昀的气也不顺，他胸膛剧烈地起伏着，在昏暗的光线下长庚看见他白玉般的肌肤上点缀着两个红点，想都不想地，长庚凑过去用嘴将一边的乳头含住，顾昀身子一抖，紧紧咬住了牙。

这属狗的小子！

顾昀一边想着，长庚却将那乳头吸得啧啧作响，顾昀自诩是非常不要脸的人，但说起欢爱也得来个循序渐进，这样粗糙直接的过程非常不符合他骚包的风格；他从未想到除了女人，男人也能从胸前的这两个小小的部位汲取快感。刺激来的非常激烈，快意像是电流般在血管里横冲直撞，从下身加速揉弄的、对方的手中，从身前潮湿的吮吸中，从暗黑里衣料摩擦的声响中，一种无法纾解的焦虑扶摇直上，顾昀咬紧的牙关松动了些许，一点点呻吟便漏了出来：

“唔……”

长庚突然松了手。即将达到高潮却被打断，顾昀火急火燎地在长庚肩上推了把，知道这小子能忍，也不带这么折磨人的吧？长庚没被这轻飘飘的力道推动，反而的得寸进尺地舔了他的唇角：“义父别急，先让我准备一下。”

准备？顾昀看不清楚，只听得耳边叮当几下，一股幽香扑鼻而来，他当即心下了然。长庚用手指挖了一块脂膏，凑过来：“子熹……”

顾昀记仇，刚刚一声义父把他叫软了，又事到临头叫他停下来，是非要把他弄得一点兴致都没有才好？他手一指大门，正准备叫他滚，却被长庚亲亲鼻尖，撒娇道：“义父……”

这“子熹”、“义父”地混着叫，顾昀已经迅速地适应了这混乱的称呼，连他自己都惊异于自己的接受能力，其实也不过是对这小崽子的包容。顾昀叹了口气，说道：“来吧。”

得到首肯的长庚欢欢喜喜把人放倒，沾着脂膏就往那隐蔽的穴口涂过去。膏体冰凉，激得他一个寒颤，但这脂膏遇热即化，将他的会阴到后穴一片弄得水淋淋。长庚的手指轻轻揉着那块，直到紧张的肌肉放松软化，才慢慢伸进一根手指。顾昀侧着头，用模糊的视线盯着床头不亮的汽灯，想到：怎么就成了事事都依他的情况呢？

这不行，要哪天讨回来才成。手指进了三根，在高温的穴肉里乱戳乱撑，顾昀隐隐地有些燥热，心想这男人与男人使用后面，或许真的会有些快感也说不定。长庚不紧不慢地扩张，在会阴轻轻的揉，把两个粘上脂膏油光水滑的囊袋摸得发胀。顾昀受不了他这水磨工夫，但不好意思开口，纠结半天最终忍无可忍，骂道：“还要折腾多久？人都凉了！”

这嘴尖利的。长庚倒是求之不得，顾昀听见他悉悉索索解开衣物的声音，脸上有些发红，明明年长的是他，怎么弄的像他是个毛头小子似的？正准备开口挽回点长者的尊严，却被一个火热的东西顶住了下面，长庚问道：“子熹，那我进来了？”

“进就进，哪那么多……啊！”

“废话”二字没出口，顾昀便惊呼一声，原来是长庚那玩意直直捅了进来，没个缓冲的过程，下令就行动，将绝佳的行动力运用的彻底。刚刚两个人互相“帮助”的时候顾昀就知道这崽子东西不小，本来长庚与他若是没有这层关系，他可能还会吹个口哨说道“大小不错”，反正人顾帅可不要脸；但现在吃苦的是他，顾昀忍不住反手抓住了身下的床单，心里暗道：没事长这么大做什么？

然而不论他怎样腹诽，长庚还是在一寸寸坚定的挺入，顾大帅什么苦没吃过，这点痛岂会……岂能与寻常痛楚相提并论？？他要紧下唇一声不吭，但长庚还是发现了他疼得浑身发抖，伸手去摸他的性器，大拇指在软头上来回摩挲，最敏感的地方被抵着揉弄，顾昀一会便转移了注意力，伸手去拦长庚，手臂却软的没有力气，只好叫他住手。长庚最喜欢就是他小义父这幅软绵绵，无力与他争的样子，可能这喜爱“脆弱”气质会互相影响。他应着好，手上的正事却没停，虽进的缓慢也基本进了大半。

长庚停下来观赏顾昀的状况，黎明的光亮透过窗子照进了屋子，现在已经比最初亮了不少。可怜的床单被顾昀揉的成了一片咸菜，皱皱巴巴。他眼角是红的，还有点可疑的水光，不过就算问他以顾昀的性子也不会承认，长庚索性自己偷着欢喜。

忍不住低下头去亲吻他，顾昀本来是在嘀咕什么，长庚没听清，无非是小兔崽子之类的气话，也能当是情趣。就在长庚亲下去的时候，下身开始慢慢抽出少许，又缓缓插回去。顾昀一开始没太注意这动作，可就在长庚抽出到只剩个顶部，又狠狠迅速插回去的时候，想阻止已经晚了。脱了缰的马怎么可能自己乖乖回去，顾昀的手臂挂在长庚的肩膀上，被动地接受着激烈的顶弄。性器在甬道里强有力地鞭打，湿热的穴肉无可奈何的热情吮吸，长庚几乎快要受不住，胡乱地亲着顾昀，顾昀涨得难受，被他亲的几乎喘不过气，下面更是暴风骤雨般不断干着，两人连接的地方几乎都起了脂膏摩擦出的泡沫。

顾昀的腰被抬得很高，在如此激烈的动作下不禁感到了一丝酸痛，他刚刚在门口没和长庚说完的是，他一个人快马加鞭，才在这天凌晨赶到了；这样想着不禁有些唏嘘，自己果然是年纪大了，经不起年轻人瞎折腾。可长庚实在不放过他，在抵着他狠狠冲撞几下后，长庚咬着他的耳垂在他身体里射了出来。

“行、行了。”顾昀推开长庚的脸，小腹的肌肉还微微地发着颤，他很清楚是刚刚紧绷地过了头，没想到长庚把他按着不让动，和他说些话，一会便又硬了起来。

……还真是年轻气盛！

长庚本身也没有抽出来，便就着这个姿势顶了顶顾昀，把人顶的一抖。他去过一次不再急了，手在顾昀腰侧，后腰，锁骨几处流连，像是在探索顾昀的身体、要给他开发出什么敏感地带一般。再次含住胸前的红点，同时性器在体内旋转着画着圈搅动，顾昀受不了地摇头，要逃却被狠狠按向自己，插的他浑身颤抖。

“……呜！”声音也再也忍不住了，已经开了这个头，后面便顺利起来，顾昀的声音里饱含隐而不发的情欲，在顶到喜欢的地方会拔高，就算是不说出什么成句的话语，湿漉漉的声音也很撩人。长庚简直恨不得把他藏起来不给任何人看，这是他的顾子熹，他一个人的！

“慢……慢点啊……”顾昀被一团蒸腾的热气包围了，长庚不断的碰触在他身上四下点火，每一次都会带来潮水般的快感，他早就忘了什么讨回一笔，什么长幼什么一会罚他，全身心沉溺进了这场醉人的情事里。原来男人与男人做，真有这样的快活！藏的挺深的穴心被长庚敏锐地发现了，那里明明软的一塌糊涂，敏感的碰都不能碰，却被抵着狠狠冲撞研磨，顾昀被逼出了泪，泪珠子一颗颗地往外蹦，明显是刺激到受不了的地步，声音带着颤音，脚尖绷直了在床面上划拉，穴里更是绞地死紧。

长庚的汗珠砸在床单上，洇出了一小朵花，他嘴里乱七八糟地叫着顾昀的名字，问他喜不喜欢这，喜不喜欢那。最后两人发出了长长一声满足的呻吟，同时达到了高潮。长庚撑起手臂从顾昀的身子里退出来，穴口试图咬紧来挽留，在拔出来的时候发出“啵”地一声，大量的精水从甬道中流出，打湿了床铺。

……

转眼已而是天光大亮，高阳悬空。

灿烂的初夏日光不由分说地透过床幔，丝丝缕缕的透进来，长庚一双眼睛却比阳光还灿烂，真正明白了什么是“经年痴心妄想，一朝走火入魔”。噩梦比现实可怕，现实却比春/梦让人疯狂得多。

疯狂过后却一点也不觉得空虚，他心里很踏实，有生以来没有这样踏实过，双手犹自没完没了地在顾昀身上逡巡不去，不停地在顾昀耳边叫他，自己都觉得自己有点烦，可就是无法自控，停不下来。

他一会是“义父”一会是“子熹”，乱叫一通，贴着耳朵往里钻，药效过了的聋子都得被迫听着，顾昀还感觉得到耳边源源不断的热气，方才一念之差错失先机，被那小子折腾了一溜够，这会又困又倦还不让睡，简直没地方说理去，没好气地拂开他：“别吵。”

长庚瞥见他脸上倦色，顺从地闭了嘴，轻轻地按起他的腰来，那力道不轻不重地恰到好处，既解乏又没有触及顾昀那一身魔性的痒痒肉。

顾昀：“……”

所以他以前都是故意的！


End file.
